


How Good It Is

by motherof3



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Honeymoon, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherof3/pseuds/motherof3
Summary: A small honeymoon vignette to follow up my Modern Wedding One ShotInspired by How Good It Is by Morningsiders:https://open.spotify.com/track/09GUYg2xpaUd69DsMGmm0Y?si=y8jiS3HUT6S5sOBnwimDLg
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	How Good It Is

It was late, the moon was high in the sky, slivers of light peeking through the curtains. They had spent the day wandering around the city, checking out the street market, eating too much food, and soaking up as much sun and warmth as possible. They ended the day with an evening swim in the private pool on the balcony of their hotel suite, enjoying the last day of their honeymoon. 

Claire lay face down on the mattress next to him, the light from the moon making her skin glow in contrast to the dark room. She has one arm splayed along his chest and a leg slung over his thigh. Her face is tucked into the space between his neck and his shoulder, her dark curls fanning down over her shoulder and onto the pillow. Jamie gently traces lazy patterns on her back, admiring her sun-kissed skin glowing in the moonlight and cherishing the soft weight of her naked body pressed against his. 

“Hmmm,” she hums. She snuggles closer to him, placing a light kiss on his shoulder in her sleepy state. 

“What were we doing, Sassenach? Before we fell in love? Seems like such wasted time. Now I can’t get enough of you.” He brushes a stray curl away from her face and tucks it behind her ear. Jamie kisses her lightly, placing his forehead against hers.

“I never knew how good it felt to be admired, to feel that fire.” Claire moves closer to him, returning his kiss just as softly. “How good it is to be your lover.”

Pressing a hand to his chest, she pushes him back down to the mattress and shifts so that she is now fully on top of him. 

For a long time, they just stare at each other. Ocean blue depths staring into pools of whiskey. Claire’s hand traces his face from his temple and across his strong jaw, a thumb brushing over his lips. Leaning down, she kisses him deeply, pouring her heart out to him. His hands move to cup her face, giving himself over to her as if she didn’t already hold all of his heart whole in her hands. 

Sitting up slowly, she takes him inside her. 

“Claire,” he whispers in a breathy moan as she starts to rock slowly. 

“I never knew it felt this way.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Armineh and Susan for beta'ing this! I owe you everything.


End file.
